downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles of Downton Abbey
A gallery of vehicles appearing in Downton Abbey listed by season and episode in which they appear. Season 1 (1912-1914) BicycleS1E1.png|Paperboy's bicycle Episode 1.01 FordTruckS1E1.png|1922 FordFord Motor Company Model TT Truck Episode 1.01 ModelTFordS1E1.png|1921 Ford Model T Episode 1.01 TrainS1E1.png|Locomotive Episode 1.01 Train2S1E1.png|Train Episode 1.01 Truck2S1E1.png|1922 Ford Model TT Truck Episode 1.01 GranthamRenault2S1E2.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 RenaultRenault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.02 GranthamRenaultS1E2.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.02 MatthewBicycleS1E3.png|Matthew's Bicycle Episode 1.03 ModelTAndPugeotS1E4.png|1915 Ford Model T and Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.04 GranthamCarriageS1E5.png|Two Wheeled Carriage Episode 1.05 GranthamCarriage2S1E5.png|Two Wheeled Carriage Episode 1.05 HayWagonS1E5.png|Hay Wagon Episode 1.05 GranthamRenault2S1E6.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.06 GranthamRenault3S1E6.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.06 GranthamRenaultS1E6.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.06 SirAnthonyRollsRoyceS1E6.png|Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-RoyceRolls-Royce Episode 1.06 LondonTaxiS1E7.png|FiatFiat Tipo London Taxi Episode 1.07 Season 2 (1916-1920) BoxVansS2E1.png|Box vansNorth American term is "Box Cars" at Downton Railway Station Episode 2.01 FirstClassCoach2S2E1.png|First class coach at Downton railway station. Episode 2.01 FirstClassCoachS2E1.png|First class coach at Downton Railway station. Episode 2.01 ThirdClassCoachS2E1.png|Third class coach at Downton railway station. Episode 2.01 TrainS2E1.png|Locomotive at Downton Railway station. Episode 2.01 FourWheelCarriageS2E1.png|Four wheeled horse drawn carriage. Episode 2.01 GranthamRenaultS2E1.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.01 GranthamRenault2S2E1.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.01 RenaultAndModelTS2E1.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette and Ford Model T. Episode 2.01 AmbulanceS2E2.png|Ambulance Truck. Episode 2.02 EdithsBicycleS2E2.png|Edith's Bicycle. Episode 2.02 FirstClassCarS2E2.png|First class coach at Downton railway station. Episode 2.02 FirstClassCoach2S2E2.png|First class coach at Downton railway station. Episode 2.02 FordTruckAndRenaultS2E2.png|Ford truck and Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.02 LocomotiveS2E2.png|Locomotive at Downton railway station. Episode 2.02 RenaultS2E2.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.02 TractorAndHayWagonS2E2.png|1918 International HarvesterInternational Harvester Junior 8-16 Tractor and Hay Wagon. Episode 2.02 TractorS2E2.png|1918 International Harvester Junior 8-16 Tractor Episode 2.02 FordModelTTS2E3.png|1924 Ford Model TT Truck. Episode 2.03 RenaultS2E2.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.03 ModelTS2E3.png|Unidentified vehicle in London. Episode 2.03 RollsRoyceS2E3.png|1910 Rolls-Royce 40/50 h.p. Episode 2.03 ThornycroftTypeJ1S2E3.png|1919 ThornycroftThornycroft Type J Episode 2.03 ThornycroftTypeJ2S2E3.png|1919 Thornycroft Type J Episode 2.03 ModelTsS2E4.png|Two Ford Model Ts Episode 2.04 RenaultS2E4.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.04 RenaultS2E5.png|Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.05 ThornycroftTypeJS2E5.png|1919 Thornycroft Type J Episode 2.05 SunbeamLimousineS2E7.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 SunbeamSunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 2.07 NapierS2E7.png|Horace and Daphne Bryant's 1908 NapierNapier & Son Episode 2.07 Napier3S2E7.png|Horace and Daphne Bryant's 1908 Napier 45hp Episode 2.07 Napier2S2E7.png|Horace and Daphne Bryant's 1908 Napier 45hp Episode 2.07 ModelTS2E7.png|Ford Model T Episode 2.07 GreenAndBlackModelTsS2E7.png|Two Ford Model Ts Episode 2.07 FordAmbulanceS2E7.png|1922 Ford Model TT Ambulance Episode 2.07 FordAmbulance2S2E7.png|1922 Ford Model TT Ambulance Episode 2.07 ThreeVehiclesS2E8.png|Three vintage automobiles Episode 2.08 SunbeamLimousineS2E8.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 2.08 FourVehiclesS2E8.png|Four vintage automobiles Episode 2.08 FordModelTS2E8.png|1913 Ford Model T Episode 2.08 SunbeamLimousineS2E9.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine7S2E9.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine6S2E9.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine5S2E9.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine4S2E9.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine2S2E9.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special OpenRollsRoyceS2E9.png|Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-Royce 2011 Christmas Special OpenRollsRoyce2S2E9.png|Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-Royce 2011 Christmas Special FordTruckS2E9.png|Ford Model T Truck 2011 Christmas Special HuntingWagonsS2E9.png|Hunting Wagons 2011 Christmas Special FarmWagonS2E9.png|Mr Mason's Farm Wagon 2011 Christmas Special FarmWagon2S2E9.png|Mr Mason's Farm Wagon 2011 Christmas Special Season 3 (1920-1921) Cadillac1S3E1.png|Martha Levinson's hired 1924 CadillacCadillac V-63 Episode 3.01 Cadillac2S3E1.png|Martha Levinson's hired 1924 Cadillac V-63 Episode 3.01 Cadillac3S3E1.png|Martha Levinson's hired 1924 Cadillac V-63 Episode 3.01 CarriageS3E1.png|Carriage Episode 3.01 DaisyBicycleS2E1.png|Daisy's Bicycle Episode 3.01 MarysCarriageS3E1.png|Mary's Wedding Carriage Episode 3.01 ModelTS3E1.png|Model T Ford Episode 3.01 ModelTsAtNightS3E1.png|Model T Fords at night Episode 3.01 ModelTTruckS3E1.png|1922 Ford Model TT Truck Episode 3.01 SunbeamAndCarriagesS3E1.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp and Carriage Episode 3.01 SunbeamS3E1.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 3.01 TwoCarriagesS3E1.png|Two Carriages Episode 3.01 TwoCarsS3E1.png|Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-Royce and unknown vehicle Episode 3.01 Unknown2S3E1.png|1924 Morris CowleyMorris Motors Limited Episode 3.01 UnknownS3E1.png|1911 DaimlerDaimler Motor Company Limited 20 hp Episode 3.01 AC6-2S3E2.png|Matthew's 1927 ACAuto Carriers Ltd., now AC Cars Ltd. Six Episode 3.02 AC6S3E2.png|Matthew's 1927 AC Six Episode 3.02 Sunbeam2S3E2.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 3.02 ThreeCrawleyVehicles.png|Three Crawley Vehicles Episode 3.03 AC6S3E3.png|Matthew's 1927 AC Six Episode 3.03 OpenRollsRoyceS3E3.png|Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-Royce Episode 3.03 NapierS3E4.png|Horace and Daphne Bryant's 1908 Napier 45hp Episode 3.04 CarsOfS3E6.png|Several Crawley Vehicles Episode 3.06 ModelTTruckS3E6.png|1924 Ford Model T Truck Episode 3.06 Unknown2S3E6.png|1926 Morris Cowley Bullnose Episode 3.06 UnknownS3E6.png|Unidentified Vehicle Episode 3.06 UnicS3E6.png|1912 UnicUnic 12 / 14 hp Taxi Episode 3.06 ModelTS3E7.png|Ford Model T Episode 3.07 SunbeamS3E7.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 3.07 TaxiS3E7.png|1912 Fiat Tipo London Taxi Episode 3.07 SunbeamAndTruck.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp and Truck Episode 3.08 GreenModelTS3E8.png|Ford Model T Episode 3.08 LawnMower2S3E8.png|Lawn Tractor Episode 3.08 LawnMowerS3E8.png|Lawn Tractor Episode 3.08 SunbeamS3E8.png|Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 3.08 AC6S3E9.png|Matthew's 1927 AC Six Episode 3.09 CarriageS3E9.png|Carriage Episode 3.09 ModelTTruck2S3E9.png|1919 Thornycroft J Type Platform Truck Episode 3.09 ThreeVehiclesS3E9.png|Crawley Vehicles Episode 3.09 TrainS3E9.png|1902 Wainwright No. 592 Locomotive and Train Episode 3.09 TruckS3E9.png|Unidentified Truck Episode 3.09 TwoCarriages2S3E9.png|Two Carriages Episode 3.09 TwoCarriagesS3E9.png|Two Carriages Episode 3.09 TwoRenaults2S3E9.png|1912 Renault 20/30 and unknown Renault Episode 3.09 TwoRenaultsS3E9.png|1912 Renault 20/30 and unknown Renault Episode 3.09 UnknownCarS3E9.png|1926 Morris Cowley Bullnose Episode 3.09 Season 4 (1922-1923) External links Model T Ford at wikipedia Downton Abbey Movie Cars at Internet Movie Cars Database References